


Lizzy mysterious nightmares

by Nejita_Harrison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Choices, F/M, Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejita_Harrison/pseuds/Nejita_Harrison
Summary: Nightmares trying to warn you of certain death and lead you to true  love. Which path would you take?
Relationships: Lizper (lizzy &Jasper), Redbutterfly&Leo (redeo)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A past friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+past+friend).



A/N  
I have a wattpad that has the same user name. And plz dont steal my work my stories are like children to me because how much I work on them.


	2. The Nightmare

"No!don't please don't harm him" I screamed with all my might for the sake of a boy I’d never met. Curly dark hair, perfectly tanned skin cowered behind a tree trying to prevent the three men in tuxedos and a mask from hitting him. With the whip they had it was spiked and poisoned. They swung the whip at him barely hit the tree but, gouging him. The wounds only bled for a moment or two then healed instantly. He screamed my name until the cuffs on my hands dug deep Into my wrists. I continued to yell until the men turned to me now with sword in hand they raised it just above my throat heaved it high into the air…  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO DADDY PLEASE HELP!” I jumped out of my bed and ran like I was being chased by an axe murder.  
“Lizzy, calm down it just a dream Lizzy. Lizzy!” My dad said. He was bald with an eagle on his left arm. Compared to my deep brown hair and porcelain skin. He was fairly normal being bald and about 6’5” strong build for being a carpenter. I looked into his eyes terror struck me once more.  
“Just a dream dad?JUST A DREAM?! A dream I had for several days. A dream that's been the same every night ending the same way every night! And you justify that as just a dream!” I whimpered for my voice was already raw from my screaming. It was midnight and my face soaked with tears that I'd shedd. My hair a mess from me thrashing. Cuts lining my arms from my nails. I ran out of my home and I truly couldn't care less where that led me. That's when I ran into him. The mysterious dark brown curly-haired boy.  
“Oh I'm sorry. You okay miss?…. Wait I know you from somewhere don't I.” He said with a grand smile upon his face. “Oh I know you're from my dreams for some reason you're always almost getting your head taken off.”  
“Who are you and why do you haunt my dreams mister.” My face still red from the tears arms still bleeding from where I had gouged them with my nails.  
*oh he is soooooo cute though maybe I should not be so hard on him.* my mind was spinning.  
“Oh… you're bleeding. Uh... um...I'm Jasper. I'm guessing you're Lizzy right? Here let me help you.” Jasper calmly and gently grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the street lamps. He pulled a few things out of his bag:

Gauze

Hydrogen peroxide

Alcohol

Etc

He started to clean my wounds while he staring at me  
Jasper^°^  
When I first saw her I thought I hadn't been sleeping long enough. My second thought was man it's her she's the one. Then I saw the blood at first I didn't know what to do nor was I was not able to hear her speaking to me.  
“Oh… you're bleeding. Uh... um...I'm Jasper. I'm guessing you're Lizzy right? Here let me help you.” I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her toward a street lamp and pulled out some medical supplies out of my bag. I started to clean her wounds.  
“tell me something about yourself Jasper.” she whimpered softly.  
That was when I looked into her eyes they were a beautiful blue.   
“um well I am an only child. I'm seventeen years old and I moved here from Virginia.”I said distractedly. I was shocked to find that the blood was coming from very small cuts as if they came someone's nails.  
“Hey miss I got a question for you. How in the world do you produce so much blood?”  
“Ummm . I don't know I woke up with it like this so umm.”She stumbled over her words, “ So...... uh ......yeah.”  
“Sleep self inflicted wounds with no pain when you woke up?”  
“... I don't know I kinda woke up screaming and I kinda just ran so uh I guess that is no. No pain… Hey… Jasper right?... I'm sorry for running into and interrogating you.” her cheeks turned bright pink as she spoke.  
Lizzy{^°^}   
“I'm Elizabeth Foryer. But family and friends call me Lizzy. How did you know my nickname… Jasper.” I asked I knew my face was beat red by now. He just looked into my eyes as he finished bandaging my arm.  
“I...Uh...Kinda took a guess. Because you look like someone from my dream that I've been having so...uh...But I didn't realize that I'd run into someone with that nickname.”He said kinda sad. He put the stuff back into his bag. I was shocked when he said my nickname.   
“Let me guess the dream setting and more. Forest as far as the eye can see midday wild flowers covered in blood. Three men in a tux and each with a spiked and poisoned whip in hand?” As I recalled the dream I shivered from the power of my recollection of that awful dream.  
“Yeah,...wait you are the girl that was handcuffed to the tree.” Jasper had not let go of my arm yet realizing this he let go.  
That was when I noticed the bruises on my wrists.*when did those get there?*  
A new voice came to my head.**cuffs maybe but your wrists were bleeding in the cuffs** *who the hell just entered my head…*   
“Wait you heard me thinking to myself Elizabeth?” Jasper seemed pleased with the idea of sharing thoughts. I however thought it was an invasion of privacy.’Cause a man is only as secure as his mind.  
My head spun faster than a helicopter wings. Hopefully he did not hear what I just thought…  
**man she's cute whatever will I do?.... wait is she hearing this god please**  
“You think I'm cute? That bull shit I’m trash” I spoke softly. I let my thoughts wander. *why do I like it that he called me cute? Does he like me? No anthony will harm anyone i show emotion for!!! *


	3. Wild flower tiara

Jasper^°^

*Why do I like it that he called me cute? Does he like me? No anthony will harm anyone i show emotion for!!! *  
“I hope you know I heard that miss Elizabeth.” I whispered  
“Yeah I know I let you jerk” She leaned closer to me. “Any way…” ** I think you are adorable so we're even** Her thoughts were like hot cocoa on a cold day. *damn was not expecting to be called adorable. * We had a silent conversation through thoughts. She showed me her favorite memories and I showed her mine. We sat there saying no words yet talked about everything under the sun except that anthony dude. But I wondered about her, wanted her , needed her. In the time we were together night became dawn.Then she said she has to go. It felt like she was leaving me. * Crap what do you say to a girl who's walking away? * **call out to her**   
Her voice was barely a whisper and so sweet as sweet as honey. But it was desperate too it scared me to think that she thought she couldn’t have me when i’m already hers.  
Lizzy{^°^}   
I could barely breath as I spoke my thoughts to him. *What am I? Miss desperate? *   
“Lizzy wanna walk a bit?” Jasper called from behind me. I turned on my heel and saw a smile that consumed me. I too started to smile.   
“That was the original plan. I mean that's the whole reason I’m out here…” I scrambled for the words I wanted but he cut me off saying he understood. I got closer to him for I wanted him but did he want me? I took a step back and looked to the ground.  
Jasper^°^  
l wanted her so bad and seeing her looking that way. I couldn't handle it so I grabbed her. Her shock at my move made me freeze. All I could do was look at her. To my surprise she kissed me then she pushed herself away her face frozen in awe. **Crap why did I do that? I don't even know if he likes me!!! ** When her thoughts came to me they felt like just hit me with a jackhammer. I didn't let my thoughts wander instead I scooped her up and kissed her hard. When I broke away I whispered “Never worry about me liking you or not because I love you and always will.”   
She nodded holding me close. I held her until she let go and said she had to go. But even then I really didn't want to let her go.She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and with that I let her go.   
Lizzy{^°^}   
I regretted letting go I wanted to stay there with him but I knew it would not last, I had to go back inside. “Do you… ummm… want to come in?”   
“ Do you want me to?” He asked cautiously, but his eyes showed that he wanted to stay by me at least until dawn after that it was unclear. I wanted more than him to come in I wanted him to stay with me. “Please” I said in a nearly a whisper.   
Jasper came closer to me and whispered “Don't worry I'll stay if you want me too.” He wrapped me in his strong arms giving me security. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside despite my father's protest I continued to my room. 

Jasper^°^  
She pulled me into her room when she finally let me go. Hoping I would stay for a while, I said “Could I stay here?” She looked at me with hope she got close enough for our breaths mingled. I kissed her cheek and held her close to me. We kissed for what seemed like hours we started to remove each others clothing.   
“Are you sure you want to do this Lizzy?” I asked repeatedly every time either of us removed any clothing. She cut me off with sharp and hard kisses. We continued to kiss until there was little to stop us now. A sound kinda like a griggle came from the window. Breathless she yelled “Who's there?” she looked angry as she threw on a bathrobe and went to the window and peered out she saw something there cuz she ran for the door and seem to realize she had no clothes on she threw some on and ran. *Was it me or did that weird sound remind her of something  
Lizzy{^°^}   
I threw on clothes and ran out of the house. “Leo! Leo! You jackass show yourself now damn it…” I fell to the ground in sorrow and agony   
“ who are you yelling at?”jasper asked from behind me. I jumped slapping him on the shoulder I ran. As I ran back out the door I threw my hair up in a sloppy ponytail.  
“Lizzy! Where are you going…” Jasper tried and failed to get me to answer I ran to go. I charged past my father and Jasper on my way out of the house with a sword and gun.   
“Jasper do you want to come with me? I ́m going whether you do or not!¨ I asked as I whistled for Lighting a white horse with a small black lighting bolt on his muzzle. Jasper just started asking over and over who was Leo. After the 100th time I fell to the ground and started to cry so hard it hurt. I flashed him a hundred painfully locked away memories of a boy who looked like me, but in constant pain screaming for someone who could never be there *What you just saw you can never tell or share with anyone but that was my twin brother in his current state*  
**Oh......ok as you wish but I fear that's not his state anymore** I whipped to face him “What do you mean by that!!!!?” My rage grew but the venom I spit out hurt him more than the anger. Suddenly I felt like shit. *Leo was my twin who was taken away from me by a boy named Antonio. I feel his pain gain his wounds and share some thoughts. Please if you know anything about what's going on with him I need to know.*  
** I don't know much I just got the feeling that's not his state anymore**  
*We need to get to RB* He asked who RB was but I would not answer. We rode for maybe 20 minutes. We arrived to a flat grassland with only one bump in the land. I got down from Lighting and motioned for Jasper to come too. 


	4. The monstrous RB

Lizzy ran to the lump of the land. “Lizzy who is RB?” I yelled, refusing to move til I was answered.   
“RB as in the Ruthless bitch or red butterfly the enemy to any bully? Have you been living under a rock? Everyone knows her!”Lizzy explained her with such heroics it shocked me. All the light in her eyes were like stars falling from the heavens. Then when she was done she asked me if understood then continued to the bump in the land. Suddenly a bright flash of light consumed her.*come on hurry before it fades it will take us the rest of the way* I ran into the light too. I was shocked to find a fully furnished house on the other side. But that was not the only thing I was shocked by Lizzy was in a smexy outfit. The top pushed her boobs up turning the from what most guys call a 5 to a ten but that is not the only thing that looked fine as fuck it was already at a 10 now it was at a 100.*I want to touch you badly lizzy but if you don't want me to I won't* **touch but be careful not to touch me in the right way** with her thought I came up close and grabbed her. Placed one hand on her breast and the other on her ass. **let go of my boob and follow me** she said I followed her to a room completely furnished. She laid down on the bed and motioned for me to come too. I bit my lip I didn’t know where I was or why she was acting like this but I moved to where I was directed to.   
“Lizzy are you sure you want this? I mean I don’t know where we are ?...” I was cut off by a shriek of girls. Lizzy looked away and shrieked too and then ran toward a girl covered in blood. I could make out her brown hair and hazel eyes and in her hand was a blood soaked blade. I frozen in place as she walked towards me.*Lizzy what is going on why is she soaked in blood?*   
“Miss, I don't mean to be rude but that boy is mine and I would like to keep his head on his shoulders please.” Lizzy spoke kindly but firmly. The blood soaked girl spun towards her raised her blade “No...Please don't hurt her” I fell to the ground as I let those words escaped my lips. She looked over her shoulder at me as she violently swung the sword down giving a sickening splat. I shivered under her glare. “Who is this idiot black lily?”she asked coldly.  
“He,-he is my man miss. If you have a problem with it kill me not him!” “Lizzy no don't ever say that again please!”I cried. Lizzy looked at me and jumped into my arms and started to cry she whispered “she won't hurt me but she would hurt you greatly,”  
“Black lily I don't mind him being here just keep him on a tightrope ok? Now then i'm gonna wash up and go see my niece ta ta”  
All the girls bowed as the girl walked away. *Lizzy who was that woman?* They all seemed to treat her like a warrior angel that came home from battle. **she is rb did u not see the mark?she covers it so her niece don't see it or others outside the gang**  
She grabbed my hand. The touch of her skin was like velvet or warm silk. We followed the scary brunette.   
Lizzy{^°^}   
Red Butterfly’s blood clotted hair swings back and forth as she walked away towards the armory. I called out to her as she opened the door she spun towards us.  
“Yes Black Lilly?” Rb asked coldly.**Who is black lilly?**   
*Me* “ Miss, I have a little issue...” I gesture to Jasper. “... He has the same issue. W-We can talk to each other without using words.”   
Red Butterfly looks at me confused and tells me and Jasper to go to her office.  
Her office isn’t like a normal office... no certificates, no computer and surely not pictures of loved ones just bloody files clean files, and weapons lots of blood stained weapons. Red butterfly glared at the weapon in her hand and threw it down the blade down and said “explain!”  
“ well miss I don't know where to start... I guess the nightmares are a good place to start...¨ I began   
**why should we trust her?** I slapped jasper arm   
“ What did he say Black lilly?” Red butterfly started.   
“ he doesn't understand why I trust you. I’ll explain why later for now that is unimportant. The dream is always the same he is beaten by them I'm chained protesting as they swing we are in a forest midday weapon they choose to use is the same as back then too!." Tears began to run like water falls down my face. As the fear screams through me as I am sent back through what us hellgirls call hell hole. I feel the pain of it, I could smell rotting flesh and I could see the metal digging into my skin.   
Jasper^°^  
Lizzy curled over abruptly.   
"Lizzy! Elizabeth?!" I yelled. She began to cry rapidly.   
"Don't touch her she is having a flashback right now. Let her come too," Red butterfly said. As worried as I was I sat anxiously, patiently. Every minute that passed seemed like hours and with the dead silence made the time slow even more. I attempted to make conversation but it really wasn't working. She dodged my questions as if I wasn't even there. I watched this was Lizzy suffered wondering if it will end soon all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms. I looked to her a tear roll down my face. I didn't like seeing her suffer.  
A tear ran down her face, I moved to wipe the tear away.  
"Don't touch you'll ruin her process!" Red butterfly exclaimed loud enough to startle me. I jerked back try to resist my ugh to hold Lizzy, to tell her everything alright. I remained quiet as I waited for her.


	5. The terror of the past

The filth surrounds me, as the screams fill the air. Leo hangs beside me hiding something from our abuser. What are you hiding leo? I try to say but nothing comes out.   
"Elizabeth I know your here beside me..."his words were were barely above a whisper."Come save your neice... her name is Rose." With that the filth started to fade away so does the screams. I jolt to attention as angry voices intrud my ears.   
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO DO IT ALONE!" Male yells. I soon realize it was Jasper who was yelling.   
"She will ask or cry out if she wanted help!" Redbutterfly argued. Her voice full of killer rage.   
"LeohasachildIneedtosaveher!" I yelled out in terror. As if on command their attentions were now on me.  
"What?" They said at once. I realized that my words muddled together and that I need to slow myself down for them to keep up. But my panic was making it difficult.  
" Leo has a child I need to save her." I pronounce each word clearly and slowly. They stared at me like I was crazy for doing so. Growling under my breath I get up and run to the armory located on the opposite side of our strong hold. I make it there in less then 15 minutes. I armor up and in the midst of picking what weapon to use Jasper entries my thoughts.**please come back**  
I could see his worried expression. He was running blindly through the stronghold. His jacket now off his body I could see the tribal tattoo that ran down his left arm. I could see his muscle bulge as the tightened and loosed as he made the move.   
*I'm in the armory but I'll be going to save my brother and his daughter *  
As my anger grew towards the boy I once trusted so long ago; my back started to burn with pain as the demonic wings sprouted from my back. Thus is the reason we train to hide our emotions so this dont happen around normal people. All the hellgirls gone through this but each pair was different. Mine looked like black coloured lillies when they were open. I could see Jasper right out side the door I had to calm down. I dont want him to see.

Jasper^°^

I opened the heavy metal door and 2 gaint black lillies look back at me. As someone begins to cry.  
"Hey, you okay?"I asked. Being the only guy here I knew I needed to be gentle.  
"Jasper dont look at me," a girl softly spoke.  
"Lizzy is that you?"I say as I closed the door behind me so it was just me and her. The lillies began to shrink revealing a girl with dark hair and armor covered her body. She turned. **Dont look at me I'm disgusting... in human**   
Angered beyond belief I yell at her, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and so what if lillies grow out your back. I'm elven mixed with human, your looks dont matter to me it's the person inside that matter to me." Her crying worsened. Her hair turned black. The tears became streaks of black as the room became darker. Her eyes seemed to glow as an earth echo growls, "PEOPLE!"  
"People? Lizzy calm down I'm here for you. I'm willing to help destroy your enemies and hold you when there is fallen."  
"You dont even know what we are how can you help her?!" Her body started to hover off the ground as her voice became more demonic.  
"I may not know her on that level yet but I'll stand by her until the end if she'll let me." I said firmly *that's a promise lizzy * she just stared at me with those glowing eyes and floating dark hair. Her feet touched the ground again as she ran into my arms sobbing.


	6. Fear never let's go

Lizzy{^°^}  
I ran into his arms as if I would lose him. He saw it... he's gonna leave me like all the others... I didn't want him to hear my uncertainty. The tears burst from my eyes. Sobbing into his shirt. I let my self cry for only a minute, then I got up and wiped my tears grabbed a weapon. Sharp was what I wanted. Something to cleanly pierce the person I once called a friend. My hand was drawn towards our demon lily sword. We all had one but the weapon has to speak to you for you to be able to wield its power. The only one ever able to wield one was the Redbutterfly. It's her favorite blade but the demon lily seemed to scream my name and my vengence. Jason was just starting at me. As my hand wrapped around its hilt it seemed to glow and scream my name. The armory door whiped open and all the hellgirls stared at me and the demon lily.  
"THE DEMON LILY CHOSEN THE BLACK LILLY!" The all seemed to scream. The demon lily continued to call my name beckoning my attention. I turned back to it and stared into my reflection as it showed me my past. I dropped the sword in fear.*How does it know my time in the hell hole?!* my brain spun the Redbutterfly enters the room and from the chatter she knew I was chosen.  
"Pick it up, if it thinks your worthy it will show you the past and your future."she sounded like and old wise women. She is the oldest of us. I cautiously pick sword again and it showed me two futures. One where I died and jason tortured. The other showed a wedding and the Redbutterfly is the maid of honor.  
"You start training with that tomorrow, sparing with me."Redbutterfly spoke firmly, "You boy."  
"Jason" he said.  
"Jason if you wish to go with her you'll need our training too." She stared as if daring him to deny the training. He agreed. My mood dimmed slightly remembering my brothers words.  
"We need to save leo daughter he said save her now not soon."I remarked loudly, "I'm going now. I have no time to waste I need to save her. I dont want him to find her."  
"You need the training be fore you go-"  
I cut her off. "If it were your twin you do the same damn it I'm going with or with out your permission!"  
I stormed out, blocked Jason from my mind and left.


	7. Monsters dont scream

Surrounded by trees a house stood alone in the middle of nowhere.I could hear the crys of the tortured from the door from where I stood. I wanted to break in an kill all that gets in my way, but not only will my hair get in the way, I also have no plan. My first course of action: Cut my hair then wait. Wait for the monster to leave then sneak in the same way I left.   
With plan in place I hide and began to wait.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" A male screamed.  
"You are my toy! You have no say! Now obey me!" A demonic voice replied. Antony bursted out the door screaming the same words over and over again. I saw no demon on his shoulder or behind him. I began to think who hurt me wasnt who I thought it was, but the rest of my plan was still able to play out. I'm still able to sneak in and save the little girl. My hair now a lot shorter. Anthony stumbled away holding his head screaming. I started to sneak to the side of the house to the basement window. Taking a peak inside I see my horrors again. The piles of decaying bodies stacked high, the chains that held the innocent victims on their toes. The walls were still stained with blood. I could clearly see the dark oak door that was made darker by blood and the black liquid.  
"Nothing changed has it?" A voice said. It sounded like it came from inside.  
"Leo?"I asked. I couldn't see him but he was in there.  
"Open the window and take the baby please take her," the voice sounded strained as if nails were dragged across a chalkboard with their voice. I slowly creaked the glass window peaked inside Leo's dark messy hair was below me a small pickish baby slept peacefully between Leo's back and the wall. I reach down to grab the child. I hear a snap of a twig. Snatching the child up and holding her close to my body I get out and spin to face toward the sound with demon lilly drawn.

Jasper^°^  
I followed Lizzy as she ran into a forest. My body reacts to all the trees. Great now I have elf ears I hate that I'm half wood elf. I stop dead in my tracks when I saw her cut her hair short. She ran to the side of the house. I didn't wanna watch her anymore but my body moved towards her. Ironically I stepped on a twig. She got up quickly hold a baby close to her chest in one arm and holds the demonic sword with the other. That sword was practically at my throat. She had a death stare plastered on her face, she was ready to kill. I threw my hands up in surrender. Lizzy lowered her blade still tense.  
"Lizzy what happened is the baby and you ok?" A male called out.  
"Its fine. Your baby and I are ok Leo. An wood elf scared me." She bent down to say to him.   
"Lizzy it's me Jasper," I said softly. She glared at me in disbelief.

Lizzy{^°^}  
I glared at the wood elf that claimed to be an ally of mine. Still holding the baby close to me I put away my sword. I heard Antony's screams coming closer I ran to the woods in the back. The demon had regained control. I hid behind a large tree stained with blood on its bark. I took out a small blanket out of my bag and wrap my niece. The wood elf sat beside me. I glare at him as I prepared a bottle for the baby. The screams got louder. The baby awoke and began to cry. I start to sing a lullaby as I place the prepared bottle in my niece's mouth. I let jasper back into my mind.  
*I got her* my excitement of not getting caught flowed thro me as I left to head home. **I know I saw you** those thoughts shocked me. *what do you mean?* All my previous excitment left my body as a ghost would a hollow vessel. **I'm literally right next to you Lizzy do I verbally need to say your name for you to know I'm me. You literally held that damn sword to my throat.** I face the wood elf.   
"Jasper? You're a wood elf! And YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!" I yelled waking the child. I looked down at her and ran. They would have heard us.


	8. Monsters dont scream

Surrounded by trees a house stood alone in the middle of nowhere.I could hear the crys of the tortured from the door from where I stood. I wanted to break in an kill all that gets in my way, but not only will my hair get in the way, I also have no plan. My first course of action: Cut my hair then wait. Wait for the monster to leave then sneak in the same way I left.   
With plan in place I hide and began to wait.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" A male screamed.  
"You are my toy! You have no say! Now obey me!" A demonic voice replied. Antony bursted out the door screaming the same words over and over again. I saw no demon on his shoulder or behind him. I began to think who hurt me wasnt who I thought it was, but the rest of my plan was still able to play out. I'm still able to sneak in and save the little girl. My hair now a lot shorter. Anthony stumbled away holding his head screaming. I started to sneak to the side of the house to the basement window. Taking a peak inside I see my horrors again. The piles of decaying bodies stacked high, the chains that held the innocent victims on their toes. The walls were still stained with blood. I could clearly see the dark oak door that was made darker by blood and the black liquid.  
"Nothing changed has it?" A voice said. It sounded like it came from inside.  
"Leo?"I asked. I couldn't see him but he was in there.  
"Open the window and take the baby please take her," the voice sounded strained as if nails were dragged across a chalkboard with their voice. I slowly creaked the glass window peaked inside Leo's dark messy hair was below me a small pickish baby slept peacefully between Leo's back and the wall. I reach down to grab the child. I hear a snap of a twig. Snatching the child up and holding her close to my body I get out and spin to face toward the sound with demon lilly drawn.

Jasper^°^  
I followed Lizzy as she ran into a forest. My body reacts to all the trees. Great now I have elf ears I hate that I'm half wood elf. I stop dead in my tracks when I saw her cut her hair short. She ran to the side of the house. I didn't wanna watch her anymore but my body moved towards her. Ironically I stepped on a twig. She got up quickly hold a baby close to her chest in one arm and holds the demonic sword with the other. That sword was practically at my throat. She had a death stare plastered on her face, she was ready to kill. I threw my hands up in surrender. Lizzy lowered her blade still tense.  
"Lizzy what happened is the baby and you ok?" A male called out.  
"Its fine. Your baby and I are ok Leo. An wood elf scared me." She bent down to say to him.   
"Lizzy it's me Jasper," I said softly. She glared at me in disbelief.

Lizzy{^°^}  
I glared at the wood elf that claimed to be an ally of mine. Still holding the baby close to me I put away my sword. I heard Antony's screams coming closer I ran to the woods in the back. The demon had regained control. I hid behind a large tree stained with blood on its bark. I took out a small blanket out of my bag and wrap my niece. The wood elf sat beside me. I glare at him as I prepared a bottle for the baby. The screams got louder. The baby awoke and began to cry. I start to sing a lullaby as I place the prepared bottle in my niece's mouth. I let jasper back into my mind.  
*I got her* my excitement of not getting caught flowed thro me as I left to head home. **I know I saw you** those thoughts shocked me. *what do you mean?* All my previous excitment left my body as a ghost would a hollow vessel. **I'm literally right next to you Lizzy do I verbally need to say your name for you to know I'm me. You literally held that damn sword to my throat.** I face the wood elf.   
"Jasper? You're a wood elf! And YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!" I yelled waking the child. I looked down at her and ran. They would have heard us.


End file.
